1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic switching system and method for a smart switch, and more particularly to an automatic switching system and method for a smart switch capable of automatically switching between local control and remote control.
2. Description of Related Art
Since economy grows so fast and many office constructions are built in urban areas, office space at each floor of the construction buildings or each of the offices requires lamps to provide illumination. Normally, it is common to see many lamps in one office at the same time. However, not everyone is familiar with the installation locations of the lamp switches and it is very inconvenient for people to find out where the lamp switch is in the darkness. In addition, the conventional lamps can provide light source with fixed illumination, but when ambient luminance exists or when the ambient luminance varies during day time and night time, the light source with fixed illumination does not meet the demand. Therefore, the power is wasted and the cost for the company is increased. Accordingly, a conventional switch control system can remotely control electronic devices (such as lamps and so on) and the electronic devices can be controlled at anytime and anywhere to eliminate the inconvenience to switch on or off the electronic devices.
As shown in FIG. 4, the conventional switching control system 40 includes a mobile device 41, a commercial/consumer plug and play (CPnP) server 42, at least one match switch 43 and a wireless station 44. Each of the match switches 43 includes a wi fi adapter 431.
The mobile device 41 is connected with the CPnP server 42 via Internet. The wi fi adapter 431 of the match switch 43 is connected with the wireless station 44 via an Intranet and the match switch 43 may be connected with the CPnP server 42 through the wireless station 44 via the Internet. Therefore, the mobile device 41 and the match switch 43 can be connected with the CPnP server 42 at the same time. Even when the user is not in the office, the user can use the mobile device 41 to remotely control the match switch 43 via the CPnP server 42.
However, in the conventional switching control system 40, when the mobile device 41 performs the operation at any location, the mobile device 41 is required to be connected with the CPnP server 42. For example, the wireless station 44 is installed in the office and the match switch 43 can control one lamp in the office. When the user is in the office, the mobile device 41 is connected with the CPnP server 42 via the Internet through the wireless station 44 and the mobile device 41 can control the match switch 43 via the CPnP server 42. When the user is not in the office, the mobile device 41 may be connected with the CPnP server 42 via the Internet through a different wireless station or 3G/4G telecommunication technique and the mobile device 41 can also control the match switch 43 via the CPnP server 42. In other words, no matter where the mobile device 41 is, the mobile device 41 is required to be connected with the CPnP server 42 so as to control the match switch 43. Therefore, when the number of the mobile devices 41 connectable with the CPnP server 42 is increased and a large number of the mobile devices 41 are connected with the CPnP server 42 to control the match switch 43, it causes a burden to the CPnP server 42 and slows down the data transfer.
Therefore, according to the aforementioned problems, a solution to reduce the burden of the CPnP server and improve the performance of the switching control system is required.